The Night of the Traitors
by HermioneLuvsRon
Summary: An awsome story that i just thought of. Very cool story about a guy being betrayed by his best friend on runescape. Complete: Reviews ae always loved!


I stood the wind was running through my hair, hiding in the bushes waiting for the noobs to come. I crouched down and set my zammy spear on the ground. I had my runes tucked away in my pockets. Waiting I thought I was getting hungry so I ate one of the sharks I had brought with. My friend had told me about a clan of level 50's that always wore full rune, and were always skulled. I being level 90 wasn't going to pass this opportunity up, especially with my 90 magic. I had brought at least 500 bloods with me ready for a big battle, when out of the corner of my eye I caught some one in full rune coming out. I silently grabbed my staff and waited for the perfect opportunity. But he stopped dead in his tracks, he had spotted me. I saw a protect from magic symbol appear over his head.

"Oh! Crud!" I said.

Instead of the guy in front of me with full rune, there were 10 guys in full veracs with great axes or abyssal whips in front of me; they all had protect from magic on. I looked above my head to see a skull over my head.

"Oh dang!"

I just remembered I had attacked a noob and gotten full rune out of it. I looked to my left to start running but more guys in veracs with whips were standing there.

"What the hell!"

I turned to my right but with my luck 5 guys in arhims robes with ancient magicks staffs. My last chance I turned around and looked down and started sprinting full speed. I bumped into some one, and I looked up to see 5 rangers in full karils all standing with rune arrows pointed at me. One of the arrows caught my eye; it was dripped with poison at the end. I looked up at his face to see my friend who had told me about the clan of 50's.

"Why!" I shouted at him.

"Because you were always begging for runes and money you got so annoying." "You know that rune you got from the noob?" my one time friend said.

"Yea," I replied.

"That was my noob account I set you up for this noob!" My friend shouted at the top of his lungs "Move in!"

Soon I was so tightly surrounded I couldn't move a step.

"Don't do It man I said don't do it!" I said.

"I have to! I wish I didn't but I have to."

"Really?" I said.

"No but who really cares you know you aren't getting away. ATTACK!" he screamed.

With that I saw the great axes being drawn up behind me. The mages sticking there staffs up in the air, and the archers were drawing there bows back and taking there aim. I quickly turned on protect from melee and told my friend zezima to get out here and help me and to bring his clan of level 120 pluses out too. Then I saw myself getting hit. With 1 hp left I quickly ate 2 sharks and started attacking the lowest level player I could find. I was finding that I was running out of sharks, when all of the sudden I saw zezima marching up like a dead man coming out of the fog. The closer he got I saw level 100s through 126s come marching in.

"Yes I screamed!"

Then every one who had come to help me turned on run and started the attack. I saw zezima standing back there watching the battle. I ran over to him quick and he traded me some sharks.

"Thanks," I said

"If you are going to die go down right," zezima told me.

With that I pulled out my zammy spear and started the blasts. I noticed that the number of people who had come out to attack me had gone down. I saw there leader running off into the trees. I saw some people charging after him.

"NO!" I said "I will handle this."

With that I started running after him. I quick snared him and started the blasts. After a long hard fought battle they had all fallen. I stood in the center with zezima looking at me.

"Thank you!" I said, "I couldn't have done this without you."

There was a loud commotion as the crowd started going nuts.

"Let's move out!"

With that we marched off into the wilderness. Slowly we marched disappearing into the fog. If any one wanted to mess with me they would have to go through my friends.


End file.
